


Sauna

by redbass_baby



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: A little fun in the Sauna to make sure they keep quiet about her lies.





	Sauna

Nemesis sighed as she stretched her arms above her head. She walked down the hall of Shin-Ra with a towel in her arm, her chest wrapped in her usual ace bandages and shorts on; she had to be care about her gender because women weren’t suppose to be in SOLDIER.. The young 20 year old who was transferred to Sephiroth’s command just a few months ago from AGENT, the espionage branch of SOLDIER, wanted to take a little relax time in the shower/sauna room just down from her little suite. She looked down the hall. She hoped no one was in the shower room. She figured not because she didn’t see many people go there.

 She walked up to the door and opened it. She felt the hot air against her body but it didn’t register in her mind that people could be in there until she rounded the corner into the hall that led into the steaming room, looked around the corner and found her Commander and his two friends relaxing. She slipped behind the wall of the hall and peeped around. Her blue eyes grew dark as she watched the three naked men while Sephiroth smacked Genesis’s ass with a bushel of herbs, leaving more redness on his skin.  She gulped a little bit as she felt her nipples under her ace bandage harden.

 Angeal looked back to Sephiroth and Genesis as he let out a small noise from the smack, his hand curling up into it’s self as he tensed a bit. He and Sephiroth laughed deeply at the SOLDIER’s reaction.

 “That was a little hard, Seph.” Genesis spoke softly.

 “Can’t take a hit anymore?” Angeal chuckled.

 “He’s been hitting me for a half an hour now, Angeal.” Sephiroth laughed and set down the bushel and sat his hands on his back, rubbing the muscles slightly.

 Sephiroth massaged his body, moving up and down, over and over and occasionally caressing his butt cheeks. Genesis’s eyes fell closed as his body relaxed under his friend’s hands. He felt himself hardening slightly between his legs, which Nemesis wished she had a view of as she felt her pussy tingling. Sephiroth smiled as he worked, and that smile turned into a smirk when he gave the man a little smack just for fun, making him yelp a little. Then he looked over to the wall as he finally noticed white and black hair next to it.

 “Nemesis,” He spoke her name, “Why don’t you come over here and join us?” His voice was polite and gentle as his soft lips moved in the most beautiful way.

 She blushed a bit and forced herself to walk over. She sat down on the wood bench under Genesis, setting her towel aside. She felt him turn his head towards her and she shifted slightly to sit sideways. Her body tingled a bit more being this close to Genesis naked. Watching Angeal stand up and turn to them, she got a full view of his thick, long penis that she had, on several occasions, seen bulging in his black pants. Her eyes fell over the huge, veiny appendage a moment before looking away to Genesis as she felt him touch her back. She flinched a bit and blushed more to the hand.

 Genesis laughed lightly, “What’s wrong, Nemesis? You’re not scared of being naked with us, are you?”

 “No.” She spoke in her practiced man voice as she looked to Sephiroth walking around the bench. Her eyes rolled down his body as more was exposed, and she found a hardening cock beginning to lift up. She turned her head back to Genesis but found him rolling onto his side and pushing himself up.

 “Then why don’t you take off that ace bandage?” He said, “And those shorts…We’re all men in here.” Sephiroth smirked at that last part.

 “I had that heart surgery, remember?” She spoke. “I have to keep the incision covered up.”

 “The air in here isn’t bad for that,” Sephiroth said, “It won’t hurt it to get a little bit of air.”

 “Well.” She spoke just as Genesis pushed her up to her feet. She shuffled away from him and looked to face them as the three surrounded her. She was so short compared to them, meeting only their chests.

 “So you’re not comfortable.” Sephiroth spoke, as his cock grew harder and stood up to his long length. She made a little noise and tried to look away but she just found Genesis’s growing cock. She tried to look away but her mouth start to salivate as she imagined it tearing into her little body; she was surrounded by thick manhoods that were all delicious.

 “If you aren’t, then just take it off.” Angeal whispered in her ear as he grabbed a hold of the end of bandages and pulled them.

 The pulling sent her spinning in the center as her big, bouncy breasts fell out in the open. She stopped facing Sephiroth and he smiled to her while the other two smiled but were surprised too.

 “I knew you were female.” He spoke as her turned her around to the others, his fully hard cock pressed against her back. She looked to them. “Should we report her?”

 Her eyes widened as she pushed out of his hands and fell to her knees. “Please no! I’ll do anything you say. Just don’t get me expelled from here. It’s all I have.” She begged them.

 The three looked to her, and they looked to each other. They smirked and laughed lightly.

 “Come here.” Genesis spoke angelically in her mind as he reached a hand out to her. She looked up and took it. He led her to the bench he laid on and sat her down on it after lifting her up without much effort. His hands rolled down her body making sure to squeeze her breasts a little bit that he found absolutely beautiful with their slight glossiness from the moist air; he found that she had no incision too when he spread them. He smiled to her as his hand reached the hem of her shorts, and his fingers hooked into them. “Hold onto to me.” He spoke to her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 With one jerk of his arms, he had those shorts off and found her smooth, pretty pussy that was already wet from them. His cock immediately stood up as he stared at her that moment. “Oh my Goddess.” Nemesis blushed hard to his statement.

 Sephiroth and Angeal walked over, and peered over her arms at her, smiling too. Angeal grabbed a hold of his thick penis and pulled on it, making his length fill with blood and harden, getting even bigger. Genesis hopped onto the bench below her and lowered her onto her back as he removed her arms from his neck. His hands rolled down her body as it moistened from the air around them and grew hotter. His fingers slid down her soft, little lips before one slipped into her and she wailed out a feminine moan into the air, her back arching up. Sephiroth walked around the other side and hopped onto the bench, holding his thickness in front of her face, touching the head to her lips. She turned her head to him and flicked her tongue at his tip. He slid his cock more into her face and she slid it into her mouth as she moaned around it to Genesis’s foreplay had her wanting so much more from him. She sucked on the cock hard, her tongue all over it as Angeal watched it all, smiling. He jerked himself to her moans, and how her pussy and lips moved as they played with her.

 She felt another finger slid into her and she let go of Sephiroth’s cock as she moaned Genesis’s name, “Oh, please fuck me!” She wailed as he pumped the fingers into her fast to have her a little bit prepared for him. Soon he pulled the fingers out as Sephiroth and Angeal wrapped her hands around their cocks and she pulled on their lengths. Genesis leaned over her and grabbed himself, leading him to her entrance. He nudged it softly with his head and rubbed it against her wetness. She looked to him with red cheeks as she gasped and moaned.

 “Oh, please, Geneshis! Fuck me!” She moaned in her thickening accent. 

 He smiled to her and leaned down to kissed her lips as he slid himself in, sinking to the base in her tightness that he knew hurt with his largeness. She groaned against his lips and squeezed Sephiroth and Angeal’s lengths. Genesis pulled out and pushed back in, and her head tilted back against the wood as she screamed out, Genesis attacked her neck with bites and kisses. Her hands let go of the two cocks they jerked and clawed at their flesh.

 “The way she screams.” Angeal marveled over her. “Genesis, move her down so her head hangs off the bench.”

 Genesis nodded and moved her down with his strong arms. He looked to her with her head hanging off and decided to flip them around. He lay down on the bench without taking himself out of her and keeping himself deep inside her. She moaned as she moved around and soon Angeal his big cock in her face ready to be sucked. She wrapped her lips around him the best she could, pulling him in as far as she could, and sucked on it like a bottle as her hand pulled on him, as she couldn’t take him all in. Sephiroth moved behind her and licked two of his fingers sliding them into her ass. She moaned as Genesis began to thrust into her again and she felt Sephiroth’s intrusion. She bit lightly on Angeal’s hard cock.

 He smiled to the two men with him and spoke, “She’s a biter.” He gave her a thrust of his cock into her mouth as he moaned softly, her mouth clearly doing amazing things to his thickness. Sephiroth laughed as he stretched her little pucker, and Genesis leaned up and bit her shoulder hard. She moaned while she was taken by them all and loved every minute. Her breasts bounced with Genesis’s thrusts. She moaned with each one as well as Sephiroth’s fingers, and soon, she had his cock sliding into her ass. She was screaming as her mouth popped off Angeal. Tears rolled down her cheeks from the pain of it, but the pleasure of Genesis nudging her g-spot still had her moaning.

 “Ah~! Fuck Me!” She screamed before she leaned down and bit onto Genesis’s shoulder and neck while Sephiroth started to thrust into her. It dulled the pain from her body, and she started to suck on his skin and lick it as she moaned. She moved up his neck and down his shoulder, leaving her marks on his skin. Angeal smiled and laughed as he watched and jerked himself.

 Once Sephiroth became comfortable in her hole, she returned to sucking Angeal off. She sucked him hard and soon had him coming in her mouth as the other two pounded into her. She licked her lips and swallowed all of Angeal, sucking what she could from his flesh. Nemesis gave him a teasing nip on the side of his cock. Angeal then stepped away and sat watching the show, stroking himself softly.

 She screamed with each thrust as she was double penetrated. She screamed their names and for more as it felt so good to her, and they moved faster and harder within her. She clawed at Genesis’s chest as she rocked back and forth with Sephiroth’s thrusts. She left marks all over Genesis as a sign of their sex as her walls squeezed them both.

 “I’m going to cum!” She screamed out to them. Genesis attacked her neck and shoulder again, leaving marks on her flawless body. Sephiroth slammed into her faster as well as Genesis, both wanting to make her cum hard around him.

 Her orgasm hit her as her squeezed them tighter than ever and she screamed out for Genesis, her eyes closing tight and nails digging into his shoulder. She leaked her juices all around Genesis cock, making his thrusts slid in easier as she squeezed him. They both moaned loud in the room and both filled her simultaneously as they sank deep into her body. They both grunted as their jets of hot semen sprayed into her sterile body and creamed her holes.

 Sephiroth was the first to pull out of the girl after she collapsed onto Genesis. After her orgasm, her body immediately leaked his seed from her loosened hole. He smiled and ran a finger up her crack and scooped up some of it. He leaned over her back and put his finger in front of her mouth.

 “Want a taste, Neme?” He teased her with her nickname he learned of from her old Commander. Genesis smiled as she opened her mouth and sucked his finger clean before he pulled away from her.

 Sephiroth joined Angeal and looked to him as the General spoke, “We have to head back to see to the 2nd’s, Seph.” He spoke as he stood up. Sephiroth nodded and turned to walk out with him.

 “Take care of her, Genesis, She’s a good SOLDIER.” Sephiroth smiled to the girl then disappeared with Angeal out the sauna.

 Genesis smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He was still panting softly from his orgasm as he looked into those beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. Shifting a bit, he leaned his head to her and kissed her soft, swollen lips. His hand moved up to run his fingers through her hair and rubbed her head a bit. He moved inside her teasingly, and she got a soft moan from her. He chuckled and pulled out of her. She moaned again as she gazed at his sweaty face. He lifted her up and flipped them over again, laying her at the edge of the bench like the first time. He bent down to her and spread her legs, looking up to her. He smiled and leaned into her lips, lapping his tongue at her creamed holes, licking them up. His eyes closed as he did so, and his hands rubbed her thighs. Her throat released soft moans as she was pleased, and she felt her body heating up; her orgasm coming again, this time quicker. She moaned long and loud again as she came again for him, and he licked her and sucked on her.

 Moving back up her body, he wiped his mouth on a towel and kissed her softly again. He smiled to her, and he caressed her cheek. “I knew you were a woman too, Nemesis.” He spoke, “But that’s okay.” He kissed her softly again. “I’ll make sure they keep your secret.” He smiled.

 She smiled and hugged him to her body. “I love you Genesis.” He smiled and laughed.


End file.
